


17 Year Old Surprises

by Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dad, Dean's daughter and her brother are Nephilim, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Seeing Souls, Telepathy, They live in the Bunker, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala/pseuds/Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam come back from a food run to find a strange car in the driveway and a teenage girl on one of the couches. Not only is she here but so is her mute brother, luckily only one of them is Deans kid. But the longer that Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabe spend with them the more they realize that the day they just appeared in their lives was more of a blessing than an unwelcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Dad....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this idea came from but it seemed to work at the time. Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated, and criticism that won't completely crush me. I shall try to update every chance i get but if i go a while without updating it is because my professors hate me and enjoy dumping huge work loads on me. Please be patient with me and don't kill me if this is only good in my mind.

"We found it Jay! HaHaHa!" They pulled up to the bunker before shutting the car off and grabbing their bags from the backseat. Walking up to the door and opening it (much to her surprise) they walked inside. Looking around with her brother (who looked as hopeful as she felt) the walked down the steps. After looking around for about an hour for anyone before settling into rooms towards the back of the hallway. Jay signed that he was going to get a shower, "Alright, just be careful.." she stretched out on one of the couches and relaxed as she watched her brother disappear back down the hallway. Relaxing until she heard voices coming from the bunker door,   
"I thought that i did lock the door Dean."  
"And who's car was that?"  
"How am i supposed to know that, your the one that pays attention to cars."   
She saw Sam first as she sat up curling into a ball in the corner of the couch, stopping in his tracks as his eyes landed on her, Sam reached for his gun.  
"I think i know who's that car that was."   
"Yeah, Who's?"   
"Why don't you come see for yourself."   
"What the Hell Sam, There is someone in the bunker and you haven't moved to trap them!"  
Dean stood by his brother a second later, she locked eyes with Dean, just now realizing just how much she looked like him. She cleared her throat before she spoke,   
"Hey dad."


	2. Chapter 2

She had not expected this to have gone this peacefully so far. She was expecting a gun aimed at her or a knife to her throat or at least a few choice words that arnt so friendly, but the sounded silence followed by the gasp from her brother she finds far more terrifying. After sitting in silence for a few moments Jay stepped out of the shadows and all attention snapped to him before she got up and moved her way towards him wrapping her arm around his shoulders.  
"This is my brother Jay. He doesn't say much, mainly because he is mute but still. He knows sign language so not all hope is lost. And before you ask no he isn't your kid too, we just share the same mom. I'm Deanna, yes named after you."  
Pausing so they could catch up on everything she just dumped in their lap, hoping for a blowup knowing that she could deal with that better than just silence and nothing more. Silence makes her uneasy, the kind that makes you want to turn every item in the house that makes any kind of noise on just to block out the eardrum busting volume of the silence. Shuffling her feet just enough to still be beside Jay but in front of him at the same time just incase this went south.  
Finally Dean broke the silence "How the hell did you find me?"  
Shrugging like it was no big deal "Well mom told me just enough about you that I could track your movements across country. The only continuous places was here and Mr. Bobby's, so we came here."  
Again Sam and Dean stared at them for a long while before Sam broke the silence.  
"So why did you come here?"  
Deanna looked at Jay who shrugged before she begain speaking.  
"Well mom started getting abusive once..."  
Jay urged her to continue after hugging her.  
"Once she found out that Jay and I have wings. After two years Jay went mute, and she refused to learn sign language trying to beat it out of him. I took what I could for him but it still put him in the hospital. So I packed our bagsand once he got discharged we high tailed it to Mr. Bobby's. We explained our situation to him and he said that he honestly didn't know how you would react but that it was worth a shot. So here we are."  
After she finished speaking Dean walked forwards stopping right in front of her.  
"I can't say no to yall staying here, but there arn't any high schools close by so I don't know how yall will be able to finish school. And me and Sammy wil be gone a lot of the time, not to mention all the shit we got goin' on right now. So if you are ok with that then you are welcome to stay." Before she could stop herself she had thrown her arms around Deans neck in a hug that was stiff and awkward before they both relaxed. Breaking the hug she smiled at Dean before looking at Sam. Shrugging to herself she attacked her uncle with a bone crushing hug around his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Deanne decided that hugging people that recalled than her is now her favorite thing. Especially when it is her dad and uncle that have so easily accepted her and Jay. She had just begun to actually be hugged back, Sam's arms wrapping around her like a blanket when the bunker door burst open with the sound of someone talking.   
"Did you get a new car Sammich?"   
In the next second she was grabbed by the back of her shirt being pulled away from Sam. She turned to face an angel that had his wings bared and was a head shorter than her. Flaring her own wings and growling she tackled him. She heard the gasps that came before she was once again being grabbed by the back of her shirt and picked up. She came face to face with Dean whom was looking over her in concern with another angel by his side.   
"What is going on Dean?"   
Jay was by her side a moment later,  
'Who are these people?'   
'They are angels Jay I don't know other than that.'   
It was easier to talk to Jay in sign language rather that whispering.  
'Why didn't Bobby tell us about them?'  
'He may not have know Jay'  
'Why did the short one attack you?'  
Deanne stopped to think about that one before she answers. Turning to Jay so her hands couldn't be seen (even though they most likely didn't understand what was being signed)   
'Uncle Sam may be his mate, and thought that I was moving in on him.'   
Jay begain to laugh loudly before signing,  
'Silly angel.'  
Smiling Deanne turned her attention back to the group of men.   
"What the hell Gabe? Sence when do you attack first and ask questions later?"   
"I saw wings and I didn't recognize them so I acted on impulse."   
She could see their wings and she found that she didn't want to look away. Gave's wings were very similar to Jay's but he had six insteed of two. The other angels wings were midnight black with a hint of blue that matched his eyes. She didn't realize that they were talking to her until Jay grabbed her shoulder.   
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Castiel asked if you knew how you are nephilim if both your parents are human."   
Looking to Jay who just shrugged, she sighed shaking her head.  
"No we were just fishing when my right wing itches so I brought it around and scared the shit out of myself. That's when I noticed Jay's."   
Castiel and Gabe exchange looks before asking questions about them like a doctor would. 30 minitues later Castiel had them sitting in the floor wings fully stretched out as he examined hers and Glad examined Jay's. Everyone had stared at his honey colored wings and how each feather simmered a different shade. After they had stopped staring she brought out hers causing more stares. Deanne's wings matched the color of her eyes, which she got from Dean. Her eyes were slightly darker than her dad's but they changed color along with her wings. This happened when she heard Jay hiss in pain, they turned almost as black as Castiel's with streaks of yellow worked through, her eyes turning yellow to match. After shooting a warning glare at Gabe her wings returned to their original color.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, it has been a crazy past couple of days.

Deanne was extremely uncomfortable being in this position, at the mercy of other angels, one of which just attacked her. She was unsure of Gabe, and she really did have to find out his full name. Calling him Gabe all the time was going to get on her nerves. After the older angels got done doing whatever they did (it surprisingly made her wings feel better) Dean said he was going to fix lunch. Before anyone said anything else Jay and Deanne were in front of him.  
"No me and Jay will."  
Jay nodded in agreement before signing then frowning when he remembered that Dean didn't know sign language. Dean looked at her with a questioning look,  
"He said just show us where the kitchen is and we will take it from there."  
Dean eyed them suspiciously before leading them to the kitchen. As soon they got to the kitchen Jay stopped Dean from coming in making shooing motions with his hands, sighing in frustration Jay finally pushed him out. Working around each other they had lunch done just under 30 minutes before setting the table and placing the food along with the settings. Leaving Jay to finish brewing the coffee Deanne went to find their new found family. She found Sam and,  
"Gabriel, stop that!"  
Ah Gabriel. Walking into the library she found Gabriel in Sams lap smirking as he interrupted Sams reading. "Umm, Uncle Sam, Gabriel lunch is ready." Sam slapped Gabriel for something she couldn't see.  
"Yeah, thanks, we will be in there in a moment."  
When she found Dean and Castiel they were in a firing range of sorts, with Dean showing Castiel how to shoot. Castiel noticed her but didn't say anything gratefully. She wanted to learn how to shoot too. Standing in the doorway she could see her dad and all the instructions he gave Cas.  
"Alright now you try Cas."  
She listened to all the pointers that Dean gave him before moving to the line beside them, fully aware that Jay was now standing in the doorway behind them. Picking up a gun similar to the one that Castiel was using she mimicked Deans movements and stance. Raising the gun and aiming she fired off 4 rounds hitting the pseudo person in the chest and scaring her dad and Cas. Smiling at her aim she laid the gun down before turning to the men staring at her in shock. "Uh, lunch is ready... so yeah." Turning on her heel she walked out with Jay.  
'Did you do it again?'  
Jay looked at her with concern when she nodded in response to his question.  
"I didn't mean too, it just kinda happened."  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the makeshift dinning room they found Sam and Gabe already seated. Dean and Cas followed them in sitting down before everyone fixing their plates. About halfway through lunch Dean brought up what happened in the firing range.  
"Have you ever used a gun before today Deanne?"  
She hoped that they didn't ask to many questions when she shook her head no.  
"What do you mean before today?"  
Sam looked at Dean face full of confusion.  
"She just walked into the firing range and fired off 4 rounds all hitting home. She is a natural."  
Deanne tensed at the last part of the sentence, looking down at her plate no longer hungry. She knew that Jay had noticed but not that both angels had also.  
"You ok? you are getting pale."  
Meeting her brothers gaze understanding passed between them. All that was left was to wash the dishes on the table seeing as lunch went by in blur, telling the adults to scat her and Jay cleaned up quickly before her symptoms could get any worse. Walking out of the kitchen she was confronted by Gabriel and Castiel.  
"How did you do that?"  
Deanne tried to pull the ignorant innocence,  
"Do what?"  
Castiel glared at her obviously seeing through her act.  
"Use the gun just like Dean was?"  
She knew that she was getting worse when she was hit by nausea and a migraine. She was saved by Jay who grabbed her arm pushing her past the angels without any warning. She could tell that Castiel and Gabriel were following but she didn't care when her knees were getting weaker and her migraine getting worse. Before she could warn Jay she blacked out hitting the ground, she came to just long enough to know that someone was (that definitely not her brother) laying her down on something soft.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I can now update more frequently! Please forgive my delay

Deanne hated blacking out. Made her hurt like she had been hit with a wrench. The last time she had been in the middle of school and no one that even gave her a second glance was there to help, so she laid there until the janitor found her. She was glad that she had family to help her out this time around, granted she never expected what happened next. She woke up two days later to Jay laying beside her on the bed and Dean sitting at the desk singing Hey Jude. She didn't know how she knew who it was singing because she hadn't opened her eyes to look, but she still knew what he looked like sitting there in that chair. Deanne opened her eyes and gasped , she didn't mean to but opening your eyes and seeing nothing but black with just two splotches of color was something that deserved one. Dean was at her side, as soon as she had gasped, asking if she was ok. Turning her head to look at what she assumed was his face, but all she could see was a ruby red color with splashes of black and in the middle a handprint the color of Castiel's eyes. Before she could stop him Dean was yelling for Castiel. Reaching out and slapping what she hoped was his shoulder for yelling when Jay was sleeping,  
"Jay is sleeping Dad, Shush."   
'No I'm not.'   
When Deanne heard Jay's voice she turned towards him keeping back tears, before she could say anything she was blinded by a flood of bright blue with a ball of ruby red in the middle. Shutting her eyes and covering them with her hands to block out all the light she just concentrated on listening.   
"Her eyes are completely white like Pam's. Do you know what caused it or why this happened all of a sudden?"   
She heard someone come towards her, and arm going over her waist to brace their weight and two fingers press to her forehead.   
"No I do not but whatever it is I can't heal it."  
She recognized Castiel voice, some how she found his hand slipping hers into his grip startling the angel.  
"I can't see anything unless I look at someone, then all I see is color. Like when you came in all I could see was blue and some ruby red, but it hurt to look at."  
She felt Castiel stiffen before she heard another flutter of wings and Gabriel's voice.  
"You called brother."  
Just bareilly opening her eyes she was blinded a second time by another bright blue that was almost white with a spot of Oak brown. She didn't know she was crying until a calloused hand wiped away her tears.   
"It's ok De we will figure this out."   
Smiling she nodded before laying her head on top of Jay's.  
"I think that she is seeing souls and graces. But I don't know how she didn't lose her eyes completely when she viewed my grace."  
As Castiel let go of her hand to move away she realized the warmth and comfort holding his and gave her. Not wanting to lose that she reached out again but found a different hand, she suddenly was happy and felt strangely wise.   
"Open your eyes Deanne."  
Slowly she opened her eyes to see all four colors in the room, no longer blinded by the blues she focused on the sunset orange beside her. It had dull parts but for the most part it was bright and vibrant.Looking at the angel beside her she smiled at the brown within realizing what it meant.  
"Never thought that blue and brown could go together so beautifully. Nor blue and red."  
"Wait you can see that?"   
Sams voice filled the room as the oak brown moved into the room.Her eyes lingered on the handprint in the brown and began to giggle. She didn't even know what was funny until Gabriel spoke up,  
"Yup she can see your handprint Samsquatch."   
'Handprint?'  
Turning to face her brother she grabbed his hand smiling when he oohed.   
"Cool isn't it?"   
'Yeah.'  
It never occurred to her that she was the only one that could her Jay voice even after she was asked what she was talking about.  
"I showed Jay what I see. And I'm hungry, can I have pie?"  
She heard laughter but she couldn't tell who was and who wasn't laughing.  
"She is definitely your daughter, Dean."  
Sitting up she smiled at her uncle never letting go of Gabe's hand. Deanne let go of Jay's hand standing, leaning against Gabe as the dizziness past. She heard a snap as something was pressed into her hand.  
"It's a cane so you don't run into anything. Can i have my hand back now?"   
Laughing she let go of Gabe's hand,  
"thank you."  
Using her cane she made her way to the kitchen to fix something to eat. She felt a hand on her elbow, turning she saw ruby red and smiled.  
"Come on, we are going to a diner. They have good pie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall don't hate me too much for that last chapter. Sorry for any confusion, I shall clear it up a little but yall are going to have to wait a couple more chapters before it is fully explained *evil grin*. I am going to try to update every other day, but I make no promises. I hope yall enjoy this as much a I enjoy writing it.

Deanne loved pie. It was her favorite food in the world. There was only one pie that she had found in her whole life that she didn't like, it was made with fake cherries and the crust was burnt. She was ALMOST ruined on cherry pie after that. but luckily the town grandmother came to the rescue with a delicious home made cherry pie that melted in your mouth. She loved going to different places and testing their pies, seeing which ones made her want nothing more than to sit and eat pie forever (even more than she already did). Being told that this diner that they were going to had good pie filled her with anticipation, she loved every minute of it. She let her dad lead her into a large room that smelled like a garage, she loved the smell of a garage. She was then led to a car that she assumed was the Impala. Seeing orange and brown, she knew Sam was in the front passenger seat and Jay was in the back drivers seat. Suddenly she got an image of the Impala, "Wow, she's beautiful." The red beside her pulsed almost like it was showing Dean's pride. "Yeah she is." Ducking like she had done it a thousand times, Deanne slid into the backseat beside Jay. "Gabe and Cas are going to meet us there. They don't like cars." Deanne gave a fake gasp of pain causing Sam to laugh and Jay to chuckle. The drive to the diner was quiet and content with Jay sending her flashes of the landscape, her sending him flashes of their souls, and Dean singing along with Led Zeppelin. She could see the town before they even got to it, there were so many colors that it was like a rainbow puked on the town. She sent flashes to Jay who grasped audibly. 'Wow that is amazing.' "Yeah it is. Oh I can see where Cas and Gabe are." She heard Sam turn to look a t her after she said it. "What their graces are crazy bright. Outshine the rest." They pulled up to where Cas and Gabe were, looking around she could tell they were on the outskirts of town because there wasn't as many colors around. Walking in she saw color from all different ranges and some had multiple colors blending. Following Dean back to a large table that Jay had shown her. A bright soul that was peach colored came over, belonging to a blonde girl wearing an old t-shirt and blue jeans with an apron tied around her waist. "Hey jo, how ya been?" "Eh same old same old. you?" "Well i just found that i have a daughter, so pretty good." The peach of Jo's soul pulsed much like Dean's had but more with happiness than pride. "Really? How old is she?" "Your 17, right De?" Deanne hadn't expected for her to be brought up as a conversation topic, so this whole situation caught her off guard. "Uh, yeah. I don't turn 18 for another month and a half." There was a moment's pause before Jay showed her Jo, who was looking at her with a judgmental gaze. 'She's sizing you up Deanne. What'cha think she's looking for?' 'Probably looking to see if i am being honest, and if i am per say worthy enough to be his daughter.' Jay sent her a flash of Jo looking content but still wary of her. A soul similar to Jo's walked up behind her. "Boys. How ya been?" Jay showed her her the women that was obviously Jo's mom. 'What does her sould look like?' Sending him a flash of Ellen soul, Deanne listened in to their conversation after Jo walked away. Ellen had sat down at the end of the table between Sam and Dean. "Who are the new faces?" Jay showed Deanne that Ellen was looking right at them, it was intimidating to be stared down by her. "Ellen this is Jay and Deanne. They're uh, mine." Jay grabbed Deanne's hand under the table he sent her a flash of Ellen almost scowling. 'Deanne she doesn't look to happy.... it's kinda scary.' Studying Ellen's soul for a while, and it didn't show any other emotions other than happiness. 'I wouldn't worry about it Jay. I don't see any signs of anger or anything other than happiness. I think she is just putting on a face.' Apparently at some point during their conversation Ellen had started talking to them. Deanne didn't even notice until she was elbowed in the ribs by Gabriel. "I'm sorry ma'am, do what?" Deanne didn't know what made her think twice about everything she said but it was scary. "I asked if yall liked it here so far." Turn in to look at her brother (well as much as she could), 'Well what do you think?' 'I like it, people here are nice and no mom.' She couldn't help but laugh, and instantly regretted it knowing that she hadn't told them about their newest ability. Turning back to Ellen she did her best to look sheepish but confident (she probably looked really stupid, but oh well) as she answered her. "We both really like it here. It is peacefully and everyone here is really nice. That and we have a really awesome family." Smiling she hoped that Ellen liked her and Jay even though they had just met the women. "Good. I was going to have to beat Dean if he wasn't treatin' you right." Ellen chuckled before standing up and walk in away. Deanne hadn't realized that food was set down in front of her until Jay sent her a flash of her burger and fry's. 'I thought you said you were hungry?' Deanne had to fight to hide her smile at Jay's playful banter as she answered him. "Oh shut up, I am, just didn't know that it was there." Clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized she had spoken out loud. Picking up her bacon cheeseburger to prevent any questions, she ate it so fast she practically inhaled it. "Um who were you telling to shut up?" picking up a fry and pointing it at Jay, to answer Sam, before eating it. Castiel looked at her almost glaring with his head tilted slightly (courtesy of Jay). Shyly nibbling on her fry's until they were gone then stealing some from Jay's plate. Trying to steal more frys someone slapped her hand as another plate was sat in front of her. Deanne could smell caramelized pecans, after enjoying the smell for a moment Jay showed her that she was being stared at by Ellen. Cutting off the tip with her fork she blew off the scalding heat before eating it. A moan escaped her as she savored the flavor that made the smell shrink in comparison. "Who made this dad?" Deanne didn't miss how his soul flared at her calling him dad. She expected him to answer but instead Ellen did, "I did. Is there something wrong with it?" Hiding her smile was incredibly difficult as she answered Ellen in her most serious voice. "Yes. Yes there is. It should be outlawed under the pretense of being a drug. For it is purely addictive." No longer able to hide her smile she beamed at Ellen before continuing. "This is the best pie I have ever had. And that's sayin' somethin' considering I used to be a judge for the annual pie contest back in Alabama." Ellen's soul had darkened when she first started talking but now it was bright enough to rival Castiel and Gabriel's graces. "Thank you." Jay showed her the smile that covered Ellen's face as she walked away. 'Is it really that good?' 'Yes, and I would let you try it but that would cause me great grief.' Hearing Jay laugh again made her day 20x better, sliding her plate over just enough so he could get a bite she held her breath in anticipation for his reaction. 'Mmmmm, that is heavenly.' 'See I wasn't lying.' Finishing her pie by inhaling it, they stood to leave. She had memorized the layout of the Roadhouse with Jay's help, so she didn't have to be guided. Making her way to the door, she was stopped short when her can connected with something. The soul she came to recognize as Jo's was in front of her. "Sorry didn't see you there." Giggling at her own joke she smiled at Jo. "You seem like you are being genuine, but if you hurt them, not even they will be able to find you." Straightening and squaring her shoulders, she looked at what she hoped was Jo's eyes. "I have no doubt of that." Apparently Jo was content with her answer because she moved aside letting Deanne leave. Walking towards her brother she noticed that Cas and Gabe were still by Sam and Dean. The closer she got the better she could hear what they were saying. "Ok Cas I'll ask. See you back at the bunker." No sooner than Dean stopped talking the angels begin walking away. Getting into the Impala she could feel the tension rolling off Dean and Sam. 'Jay what happened?' Jay didn't answer until Dean had turned up the music and they were on the road. 'Castiel knows that we have been keepin something from them, he just doesn't know what. So he told Dean to ask what it is. Gabriel knows that it has something to do with the way we talk but that's it.' Sighing she took Jay's hand. "Do we tell them or hope they drop it?' 'I don't think that they are going to be like everyone else. I don't think that they will call us freaks or even pity us. They probably won't understand at first but neither did we so i don't see why not.' Nodding she let go of his hand to push her hair out of her face. Pulling into the garage the low rumbling of the engine amplified. Dean didn't ask an questions until they were inside seated on the couch with Dean pacing in front of them. "Cas thinks that yall have been keeping something from us. And as much as i would like to not believe him he has never lied about anything like this before." Saam had been sitting in one of the arm chairs by the couch but he moved to squat before them. "Are you? I mean it's not like it could get much stranger than two human children being half angel." 'We should tell them De.' Looking at her brother she saw the courage reflected in his soul. 'Alright but we are going to have to explain everything.' 'I know, by I don't think we have much choice.' Turning beck to face the men before her she stealed her nerves. "Yes, a couple of things actually." She was shocked at how their souls dulled, and how Castiel's grace did the same. Apparently her shock showed on her face, Castiel called her out on it too. "You looked surprised, why?" "Well you know how I can see souls and your grace. Well they reflect emotion. And when I said that we had been keeping things from you I expected them to flare in anger but instead they dulled." Laughter erupted from Sam as he tried to explain. "We're not angry.... just disappointed that you didn't tell us everything that has happened to lead y'all here." Looking at Castiel's grace she could see that it was still dulled but showed no other emotion. "Oh...ok." 'Do we start oldest to newest or vice versa?' It took a moment for Jay to answer oldest to newest but when he did he sounded determined and confident. 'I think that will make more sence.' Taking a deep breath for the monologue she was about to dive head long into she sat straighter. "Well it first started when I was 6 or so. I would sit and listen to animals for hours on end untill one morning I woke up and I was going into anaphylactic shock. I had become allergic to every species know to man. My dog was laying beside me in bed and he is why I had to go to the hospital, but every animal we passed I could understand. I'm not really sure how it happened but it did" Shrugging she waited for them to say something, when they didn't she continued. "Mom had left Jay and I alone one day that we were off from school, so we went on a hike. We came acroos this clearing and we wanted to streached our wings. Well after we had made sure no one was around, we let our wings soak up the sunshine." Looking at Jay she smiled sadly at the memory of what had happened and because her brothers soul was almost without light. "We had always wondered if we could fly, so Jay decided to try and he managed to. It was actually really cool too. But he blacked out midair and came tumblin' down. I managed to break his fall but broke my wing in the process. I carried him home after that, when he woke up the next day he felt so bad that he healed my wing. He became sick and was out of commission for a week. When he finally did get better he couldn't speak. We decided to not use our new found ability's after that because when we do it almost always takes a turn for the worst." Sam was now the one pacing as Dean plopped down in the chair Sam had vacated. "Is that what when you were layed out?" "Yeah, I subconsciously used what mom I I may or may not have and became just as a good of a shot as dad just by watching him shoot. When I came too I could see souls, asyou know but what I don't understand is how all of a sudden I could hear Jay again. I guess it is kinda obvious that it is telepathically but I don't understand how or why." She was aware that all 4 men were staring at them but she couldn't find it in her to care. "Cas you got any ideas?" Dean sounded genuinely curious, but before Cas could answer a knock sounded on the bunker door. Gabe flew upthe steps and opened the door. The door opened and Sam, and Dean's souls along with the angels graces darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door? Who knows? You shall have to wait to find out! *evil laugh*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I got sick and couldn't get out of bed to save my life. I technically still sick but I'm pushing through. I am sorry that this is a short chapter, but I shall update just as soon as I can. Thank y'all for your patience with me.

The fact that an archangel was scared at whomever was at the door terrified her and the fact that Sam, Dean, and Cas all were timid and pissed made her fear all the worse. Looking at the door Deanne gasped at how different that grace was from Castiel's and Gabriel's. The grace overpowered Gabe's and was almost black with streaks of red. The longer Deanne examined the strangers grace the more she angry and scared. The second she blinked the grace was in front of her, grabbing Jay and throwing him at Sam she tried her damnedest to not hide behind Dean.   
"So this is where my little creations have been hiding."  
The angels voice sent shivers down her spine that she barely let show.  
"Lucifer get out."  
Castiel tried to get in between Deanne and Lucifer but stopped when Jay spoke.   
'Don't she'll lose her resolve.'  
Standing beside Cas she could feel his grace flaring out and wrapping around her. Her eyes still hadn't left the battered and tainted grace in front of her.  
"What do you mean your little creations?"  
His laugh could have been warm and comforting if it hadn't been wrapped in ice.   
"Oh I would have thought that was obvious. Right after you started growing I threw in a little grace into each of you. Came out beautifully if you ask me."   
She could feel her wings changing color as she glared.  
"That doesn't explain what your doing here."  
Deanne was surprised at the venom dripping from her own voice. The split second glare she received made her blood run cold. Lucifer's face smoothed out before being taken over by a half hearted smile.   
"Am I not allowed to see my masterpieces?"   
Deanne couldn't help but feel like she was in the middle of a custody battle. She missed what was said next due to the overwhelming felling of hate and wrong directed towards Lucifer.  
"You need to leave."  
It was Jay's voice leaving her mouth but she made sure that her body language backed him up, straightening, fixing her gaze to meet Lucifer's, and spreading out her wings in a defencive and protective manner.   
"Alright but I will return, and you won't keep me from making sure this plays out. Even if you are stronger than Rapheal."  
Before she could stop him, Lucifer placed a palm on her and Jay's head, with a burst of light, then he was gone. Deanne stayed conscious long enough to wrap Jay in her arms and wings breaking his fall before they blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, it has been a crazy week, with unfortunate circumstances that i couldn't get around to update.

She hated this. It happened twice already and that was twice to many for her liking. She came too before Jay sitting up and rubbing her eyes out of habit.  
"Son of a Bitch."   
Laughter erupted from beside her, sounding like Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe.   
'Uncle? What the hell? When did she start referring to Gabriel as Uncle? Oh well.'  
"How ya feelin' kiddo?"  
Turning to face where his grace was she glared and flipped him off.   
"Like I just got knocked on my ass by fucking Lucifer, so just peachy."   
More laughter erupted from Sam, and she could tell that she had shocked the angel.   
"Hows Jay?"  
"Out cold but ok."  
Nodding she felt for the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off the edge, moving to stand she felt a hand steady her swaying.  
"Thanks Uncle Sam. Where is Dad?"  
"He went on an Ice cream, Pie, Coffee run."  
Smiling she linked her arm around Sam's the Gabe's, walking down the hall she began to giggle.  
"What?"  
Smiling up at Sam she began to sing,  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"  
Gabe joined in singing, while Sam laughed until they got to the kitchen. Un-linking her arms Deanne felt around the counter clearing a space for her to sit. Jumping up she settled below the cabinets. She was thinking about fixing a cup of coffee when Dean got back but suddenly craved tea. After dwelling on it for a while she decided on Irish Breakfast. Before she could Ask if they had any, a pop in her chest knocked the breath out of her. Deanne could feel a mug in her hand and smell Irish Breakfast tea.   
"Where did that come from?"  
Shrugging she looked at Sam,  
"No clue. Hey Uncle Gabe."  
She saw how his grace flared with  
happiness before he answered her.  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"Does it hurt to use your angel mojo, or whatever?"  
"No, why?"  
His voice was suddenly filled with concern.  
"Because i felt a pop in my chest, that knocked the breath out of me, right before my tea appeared."  
Suddenly Castiel was in front of her, placing a hand over her sternum.  
"She has a grace."  
Three simultaneous 'Whats?' sounded before Gabriel walked forward, placing Deanne's hand over her heart and covering it with his own. She gasped as she watched a tendril of Gabriel's grace followed his hand through her's and touched her own. As soon as they touched Gabe snatched his hand and grace away.   
"What?"  
"I hope I misread that."  
"Misread what?"  
"I would have to look at Jay's, if he has one, to be sure."  
"Be sure of what?"  
Deanne was close to having a panic attack, the thought of there being something wrong that would stump an archangel made her question every strange thing that had happened to her over the course of her lifetime. Deanne jumped down from the counter and landed right in front of Gabriel. Just as he was about to answer her Jay and Dean came walking in.


	9. Authors Note

I won't be able to update for a while, due to unforeseen circumstances. But I should be able to update before Thanksgiving, witch isn't much of something to look forward to but it is the best I can do in these circumstances. Thank you for your patience and understanding, Y'all are awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean had 3 large paper grocery bags, and ruffled Sam's hair after putting them on the counter. Castiel moved to put the groceries away, slapping Deanne's hand as she reached for a pie.  
"De!"  
Deanne hummed in recognition, it took a minute before she realized that he had spoken aloud. Jumping down off the counter Deane grabbed Jay by the shoulders and pulled him into a bear hug. Smiling stupidly she jumped back up onto the counter and sipped her tea. "Sing 'Hey Jude' for me?" She could tell that Jay was nervous but he sang anyway. Hey Jude was her favorite song, and Jay sang it, dare she say, better than the Beatles. About halfway through the song Deanne realized that no one had left the kitchen. Jay finished singing and Deanne just about tackled him in excitement. Deane loved Jay's singing but she really just wanted to make sure that this wasn't something that was going to wear off. "Geez De, don't knock me over."

"Anyone else find this strange, that before Lucifer they couldn't use their grace or talk and now they can."  
Turning to face Sam Deanne looked at him in the most serious way she could.  
"Yes I do. But I also find it suspicious that he mumbled that last part about me being more powerful than Raphael."   
Shock passed over the men's faces, apparently no one heard that but her.  
"Well this is starting to make more sense."  
A moment later she heard Gabe gasp followed by a thud as he fell to the floor.  
"You ok short stack?"  
"No, not really. I just got knocked on my ass by a 17 year old's grace that shouldn't even exist but does. And it confirmed my theory."  
"Umm, what theory?"  
"Gabriel touched Deanne's grace and discovered something, but has yet to tell us what. I do believe he has found a corresponding one in Jay."  
Dean turned to Gabriel expectantly, "Care to share."  
Even thought she couldn't see him, Deanne knew he looked defeated.  
"Alright, not like i have much choice anymore. Deanne's and Jay's graces weren't always graces. They started out souls, but then Lucifer put a piece of his grace into each of their souls, it has slowly been changing their souls into graces. When he visited he completed the change, and now their bodies are fixing themselves."  
There was a long silence before Jay spoke.  
"Why does he even care if we are human or angel?"  
Gabriel shook his head and shrugged, "Lucifer's reasons for doing anything eludes me, and even himself sometimes. Why he suddenly feels the need to watch over two teenagers that he turned angel is even stranger than his usual spar of the moment ideas."   
"Ok, so what about the part about being more powerful than Raphael? I mean a single piece of Lucifer's grace shouldn't be able to do that no matter how big... right?"   
Gabriel's grace flashed with uncertainty as he shook his head.  
"I honestly have no clue kiddo, but i intend to find out. Care to join me on a trip home, Cassie?"   
"Of course Gabriel. i have to speak with Anna anyway."  
It amused Deanne to see Dean's soul flash with jealousy and possessiveness.  
"Alright just be careful Gabe. You too Cas?"  
Deanne couldn't help but smile at how Gabe's grace and Sam's soul pulsed in tune with love. They were gone for three days and two nights.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Sam spent the days sparing, shooting, and looking for cases. Jay spent the time in the library reading every thing Sam recommended to get acquainted with the monsters that he and Deanne had never heard of. Deanne read a couple but spent most of her time working on cars in the garage since she could switch between seeing souls and normal sight. Six engines and four restorations and she had fixed every car in the garage except Baby, she still didn't have the guts to mess with her without Dean's permission or presence. It was midnight before her uncle and step-dad appeared again. Deanne was fixing an old bike mumbling about her insomnia when they popped up behind her.  
"Hey kiddo."  
Jumping out of her skin, Deanne threw the monkey wrench in her hand at her uncle, a stream of curses flowing.  
"Son of a bitch, Uncle Gabe. Don't fucking do that, scared the shit out of me. Damn it."  
Glancing at the angels, she smiled an evil idea forming in her mind.  
"No, wipe that smirk off your face we don't need two pranksters under one roof. It's bad enough when Gabe and Dean get into a prank war."  
"Moose!"  
In an instant Gabriel was in Sam's arms hugging him. Smiling sweetly Deanne tried not to laugh.  
"Me? A prankster? Never."  
"Bullshit. I still look under chairs and in air vents from your pranks. Took me weeks to get all that glitter out of my wings."  
Gabriel's eyebrows went up to his hairline, glancing between Jay and Deanne before talking.  
"I'm going to hear about that one. What are you two doing up anyway?"  
"De has insomnia, and i was up getting a cup of tea before going back to bed. Besides your ones to talk. Half the time y'all are either rocking the bed or doing something productive, the one of y'all that gets the most sleep is Gabe but I swear he is half cat."  
Dean had walked in half way through Jay's rant and now all men were staring at him wide eyed and slack jawed, while Deanne leaned against a car laughing uncontrollably.  
"What the fuck are y'all talking about in here?"  
Castiel was the first to answer Dean.  
"It started with Deanne getting startled by our sudden appearance and throwing that at us," he pointed at the monkey wrench on the floor that Gabe had dodged, "then cursed Gabriel. Sam walked in after that saying that she couldn't prank because one prankster was enough. Deane said she never pranked people, although I believe she was being sarcastic, but Jay argued, bringing Gabriel to ask what they were doing up, apparently Deanne received your insomnia gene, and then you walked in on Jay's response." Castiel smiled at his ability to explain their conversation without confusing anyone, as Dean shook his head and walked towards Castiel. Taking his face in his hands, Dean kissed Cas, resulting in a wolf whistle from Gabriel. "Your cute when you explain things." Gabriel and Deanne made reaching noises at Dean's comment, drawing laughter from Jay and Sam. "Shut your cake hole Gabe, your worse than I am." Gabriel made his usual mimic of being hurt by Dean's words before smirking. "Hate to break up the family bonding moment, but are we going to stay in the garage all night? Because I'm not sleeping on concrete when I have a perfectly good bed not 200 feet away." "Camp-out!" Deanne had just enough time to register Gabriel's words before they were flown to a campground that she didn't recognize. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to 17 year old surprises. I figured that I should elaborate on what happened to Deanne and Jay that finally pushed them over the edge to leave their mom.

She doesn't remember exactly when everything went to hell in a a handbasket but she can remember every time she had to act as a nurse for her and her brother. She can remember a a happy mother that was forgiving. She can remember the nights spent cleaning blood up off the floor from where one of them got hurt. But the thing she remembers the best is the moment she decided to take her brother and run. Maybe this is because she has nightmares about it every other night, or maybe it is because she never though it was possible for it to go so far. But it did, and now it was permanently engraved on her brian.  
Deanne was up in her bedroom finishing her homework with Jay laying in the floor asleep. The door slammed shut signaling their mothers arrival home. Jumping down from her bed and shacking Jay awake they sprinted down stairs to start supper. They didn't see their mother until the table was set and they had an open beer waiting for her.  
"How was your day?"  
"Fine."  
That was the end of the conversation that was the same almost every night. Jay and Deanne had long since fallen into a pattern of working around and with each other like second nature. So washing the dishes was a easy task that only required minimum amounts of concentration.  
"Son of a Bitch!"  
Deanne watched as the glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor, and even with the thick walls and closed doors she knew that their mother had heard the shatter and her curses.  
"What was that"  
The kitchen door slammed into the wall breaking the drywall and leaving a hole.  
"i dropped a glass."  
It is funny how in her memory and nightmares everything happened slowly and almost in precise motions, but in real life it happened so fast she was surprised that her nightmares are so vivid. One moment Deanne is standing with the dish towel in her hands avoiding her mothers gaze, and the next she is pressed up against the cabinet with a piece of glass jutting from her shoulder. Jay pulled their mother away from Deanee signing furiously trying to get her to calm down.  
"I don't understand your monkey motions you little shit. Fucking talk."  
She backhanded Jay causing him to fall and his head to hit the table. Their mother then proceeded to kick him several times in the head, cheat, and stomach. Turning back to Deanne, she ripped the glass fro her shoulder throwing it into the sink.  
"You clumsy little bitch,Clean up this god damned mess. And get your bastard brother out of my site."  
Pulling Jay up she punched him breaking his nose before letting him crumple back to the floor, and kicking him a final time as she made her way to the fridge grabbing a beer and walking out of the kitchen.Jay spent a week in the hospital and Deanne only had 37 stitches to deal with in her shoulder from the glass. The day that Jay released from the hospital they left for Sioux Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want to know more about their past feel free to drop a prompts/questions in the comments and I shall do my best to answer them with more one shots, that I will add as flashbacks in the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I promise to be better at it. Hopefully this long chapter will help y'all forgive me. Hope y'all have a Merry Christmas/ whatever holiday you celebrate.

"What the fuck Gabriel? Warn a guy before you just poof us somewhere."  
"But that takes all the fun out of it, Dean-o. Deanne, can you and Jay make a fire?"  
"Sure."  
"Great, me and Sammich are going shopping."  
A moment later they were gone, and Deanne turned to Jay.  
"So are we doing this the old fashioned way or are we going to poof one up?"  
"If it's all the same to you, I would rather practice before playing into your leap first, think later life style. I don't fancy starting a wildfire because one of us did something wrong."  
Sighing long, and sarcastically Deanne pouted.  
"fine killjoy. You get the tinder and rocks, I'll get the wood and dig a pit."  
30 minutes later Deanne had the pit dug and outlined with rocks. Jay had just gotten back with dry leaves and moss as she finished outlining the pit.  
"He just had to put us in the one forest with no dry leaves or moss."  
Laughing, Deanne stood brushing off her jeans.  
"I'm going to get kindling I'll be right back."  
"No need De, me and Cas got some."  
They had just come walking out of the thick of the wood.  
"Oh awesome. If you would put it right here, I'll go ahead and start the fire."  
Patting the ground beside her as she spoke, Dean took the wood from Castiel and squatted beside her. A few moments later she had a fire going and was placing the wood around it.  
"You are surprisingly good at that."  
Smiling Deanne turned from looking at her dad to continue working on the fire.  
" We spent a lot of time away from home. And a lot of that time was spent camping, that's how we figured out that De has a knack for hunting, fishing, and basicly anything to do with camping."  
"Hey, I don't deserve all the credit, I almost put the tents in a patch of poison oak. If you didn't know so much about plants we would have been up shit creek without a paddle."  
Jay burst into laughter, doubling over at her comment.  
"Care to share what is so funny?"  
Glancing at Jay, Deanne motioned for him to continue.  
"Well De got everything set up, and she went looking for logs to sit on. One of the two that she picked to sit on and carried all the way back had poison oak on it. She picked that one to sit on, and had poison oak for a week and a half. She still refuses to admit that she was wrong."  
Shrugging Deanne stood and stretched.  
"Hey what's taking the moose and his leprechaun so long?"  
Dean shook his head and chuckled, as he looked to Cas, who shrugged.  
"Hey, leprechaun, get your short ass back here. Bring the moose too. Come quickly or no s'mores for you."  
"Threatening with s'mores is a low blow kiddo."  
Smirking Jay shrugged.  
"Umm, Uncle Gabe, where is the camping stuff, don't tell me you spent 40 minutes "shopping" and forgot everything."  
"We were shopping thank you very much. And we didn't forget it, just couldn't carry it all."  
Gabriel snapped and a pile of camping gear appeared along with groceries.  
"There."  
Sticking his tongue out at Deanne, she reached out and grabbed it, making him squeal in surprise. Letting go she chuckled and rubbed her hand off on his shoulder grimacing at his spit on her fingers. Jay had already dug into the pile and pulled out the tents, two singles and two twins. Tossing the tents at Deanne, Jay waved a hand outwards.  
"Well go ahead, camping queen."  
"Fuck off Jay, one damned mistake and your rubbing my nose in it, every time we go camping."  
Smiling at Deanne, Jay shrugged,  
"Well isn't that what siblings are supposed to do?"  
"Alright, no fighting children."  
Deanne turned from setting up the tents to glare at Gabriel.  
"Oh your one to talk, half the time I can't get you and Dean to stop fighting."  
Gabriel shoved Sam playfully as Dean laughed, Deanne finished putting up one tent, turning to grab another, bursting into laughter at Gabriel who was sneaking up behind Dean with a water balloon. A second later Gabe slammed the balloon down on Dean's head soaking his hair and torso. "Son of a Bitch, Gabriel! Really?" "Yup!" Deanne could hear laughter in Gabriel's voice, and smiled happily at her families antics. She had just finished putting up the second single tent, turning to get the third tent when she was hit in the face with a balloon. "Son of a Bitch! That hurt." Gabriel's smile quickly faded as he walked over to heal any damage that the balloon may have done. "Don't!" Gabe turned at Jay's warning, only to be tackled to the ground by Deanne, sitting on his stomach a bucket of water appeared in her hands that she promptly dumped on his head. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen." Jay was sitting on a tree stump that he had found watching the water balloons fly through the air, Sam and Dean were rolling with laughter and Castiel stood smirking. Laughing Gabriel stood up and snapped himself dry and grinned evilly at Deanne. "Just remember that you started it." Snapping again, all the camping equipment was set up and five more stumps appeared around the fire. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You could have done that to start with!" Sighing and shaking her head Deanne moved to sit on the stump beside Jay and fell right through it. Jay burst into laughter, as Deanne stood. Pushing him off his stump, Jay's wings flared out and smacked her and Sam, resulting in more laughter and a chuckle from Cas. Grabbing the s'more ingredients as he walked by, Gabriel plopped down beside Sam. Patting the stump she had just fallen through as a precaution, Deanne sat down beside Jay, catching the bag of marsh mellows thrown to him. "So how long is this prank war going to last?" Sam glanced expectantly between Gabriel and Deanne waiting on one of them to respond. "Until she says I win." "HA! Fat chance of that happening. It will end when one of us pulls a prank that could harm the other." Deanne smirked at Gabriel as she spoke. "Oh shit. Can you even harm an archangel?" Jay looked at Gabriel, who was carefully roasting a marsh mellow. "Yes, but it takes either holy oil or an angel blade." "Yeah, those are to be under lock and key for this prank war Cas. But other than that no." "It seems that out of six of us , only two are sensible, how fucked up is that, with two outrageous pranksters, one that leaps before looking and one that stands by egging them on." Everyone stared at Jay until Dean broke the silence, laughing. "I think that is the most accurate description of us yet, what do you think Sammy?" "Closer than squirrel." "Do i even want to know?" Dean looked at Jay and shrugged, "Don't ask me. Crowley came up with it." "Uh-huh." "Crowley is the king of Hell." Deanne looked at Castiel and smiled, nodding pretending to understand. The conversation came to a lull as the s'mores were eaten. A crisp snap was heard, the hunters jumping up, reaching for weapons that weren't there. Turning on his stump Jay gazed into the woods, eyes searching for the source of the snap, a short man in a black suit emerged. Deanne looked him up and down, searching for his soul or grace, and finding neither. "It isn't nice to talk about people behind their backs, Squirrel" Dean stepped forward, glaring as he spoke. "Guess it is a good thing your not a person." "What do you want Crowley?" Deanne moved to stand beside Jay, trying to keep her wings from showing, as Crowley's gaze swept over them, lingering a little to long on Jay. "Always jumping right into it aren't we Moose." Sam looked at Dean, then back at Crowley. "Just tell us what you want and go away." Crowley's eyes lost the little light they had in them, as his gaze turned from Deanne and Jay, to Sam. "Alright, since you asked so nicely. I came to see if my sources were telling the truth. It's not everyday you bear about nephilim that are Winchesters, besides it is a mess replacing informants, I try to avoid it when ever I can." Crowley's cold gaze fell on them again, and Deanne didn't try to hide her wings this time. "Alright, you've seen us. Now fuck off." Crowley's eyebrows rose as Jay spoke. "Hmm not even a month around y'all and they have your intolerable arrogance." Crowley walked forward, stopping just out of reach, his eyes looking Jay over. He stepped closer only to be cut off by Deanne stepping in front of her brother. "You so much as lay a finger on him and i will tear your throat out with my teeth." Crowley laughed, "Need to teach your kid about hunting Squirrel. Can't kill a demon like that." Eyes narrowing, Deanne stepped forward, a growl escaping her, "I don't mean to kill you, that would be to easy. I would torture you until the very idea of my presence fills you with dread." Raising an eyebrow, Crowley turned to Dean, "If she isn't yours, she could definitely pull it off no questions asked. Should teach her to hold her tounge though."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly gruesome, if you do not wish to read it I will put a summary at the end of the chapter. What is in italics is all nightmare.

    _Deanne hated this nightmare, she had gotten used to her others, but this one still made her wake up in a cold sweat and ready to cry. It always was the same, starting with her under a willow tree, reading, in between fields of wheat and lavender. Closing her book at the sound of thunder she looked skywards. Smiling at the storm clouds, a light breeze made the wheat field roll in waves. The soft sound of hail hitting the ground reached her, making her think she had misjudged the storm. Placing her book in her bag she stood, and began to walk away from the storm. Suddenly the rain hit her, soaking her hair and clothes, the rain unusually hot. Wiping the rain out of her eyes, she glanced at her hand, gasping at the blood that covered it. Starting to run, she felt the terror start to build deep in her chest. Tripping, she fell into a puddle of bloody mud, a hand tightly gripping her ankle. Kicking at the hand, she pulled herself forward out of its grasp. The hail caught up to her, punishing the fields and causing the fear in her chest to rise in her throat. A leg, from the knee down, landed in front of her face, making her gasp, the rain getting in her mouth. Looking up, she stood and opened her wings, praying that she would find peace above the clouds. The closer she got to the clouds, the heavier and hotter the rain got, stinging her face and soaking her wings. Breaking into the clouds, her need to get above the storm doubled, as the bodies of the dead filled her vision. Before she could surge up, she was grabbed from behind, cold hands gripping her wings, arms, and neck. A cold soulless voice filled her ear, the words slurred and ragged, spittle splattering her ear and face._

_"Look. Look and see what you have caused."_

_The clouds split revealing the ground and a small town, everything soaked in blood and dead lying everywhere. Closing her eyes to shut out the horror only made things worse, the image now permanently in her mind. Cold fingers suddenly grasped at her face, scratching, and tearing back her eye lids. A dead male was in front of her, lips gone revealing broken teeth, and no eyes, the empty eye sockets staring at her._

_"There is no escape. You caused this, and now it becomes you."_

_The cold hands that were holding her wings, dug in, pulling, until she felt tendons tear along with flesh, and her bones breaking. A silent scream erupted from her, the pain worse than anything ever done to her. Tears mixed with the blood the coated her cheeks, her knees giving out on her. Her wings were dropped in front of her, the last thing she saw before she blacked out from the pain, falling from the clouds, crashing into the willow tree that she had been reading under less than an hour ago._

Deanne woke up, panting, covered in sweat and her shoulders aching. A yell pulled her from her tent, to see the campground torn apart like a tornado had come through. 

"How the hell did you sleep through that?" Sam looked at her disbelief in his eyes.

"Through what?" Deanne looked around, shaking her head the destruction looking to much like that in her dream for her comfort.

"Shit. It happened again didn't it?"

Turning to Jay, the pain in her shoulders getting worse, she nodded.

"Deanne what happened to your shoulders? It looks like someone tried to rip your wings off."

The wind suddenly picked up, as she looked at Sam, the fear from her dream clawing at the back of her mind. A warm comforting hand was laid on her shoulder, and Jay tensed beside her, spinning she came face to face with Lucifer, his hand still on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that your received my dreams."

"I don't understand. That normally wouldn't scare me, I'm a horror buff."

"It could be because it is not your dream." Turning to Castiel, Deanne shook her head. 

"What about what Jay said? What did he mean again?"

Deanne shook her head, and wrapped her arms around herself, not liking revealing more of her problematic flaws. 

"When we were little she would get nightmares, and in her sleep make the room destroy itself. She would shake for hours afterwards, until she got up and went on a cleaning spree. She never told me what the nightmares were about though."

"You mean to tell me she caused that storm?"

It was Lucifer that answered Dean, his hand still on Deanne's shoulder.

"I was not being facetious when I said that she is more powerful than Raphael. Especially in raw emotion. They both are."

Castiel had been watching the sky since everything had calmed down, and now his grace flared in anger and fear.

"Lucifer! How dare you go against fathers wishes!"

A dark haired angel descended through the clearing in the trees landing in front of Lucifer and Deanne.

"I'm not Micheal, I was released from the cage."

Micheal snarled and stepped towards Lucifer, ignoring everyone else. 

"He would never. Your release is nothing more than a mistake that needs to be rectified."

"I'm not going back, brother."

"You will go back of your own will, or I will throw you back."

Micheal held his angel blade, looking furious at Lucifer. Gabriel stepped forward and laid a hand on Micheal's shoulder.

"Brother please, I haven't felt any power strong enough to release Lucifer, and none in hell would dare, this has to have been father work."

"Gabriel, your decision to mate a Winchester, I overlooked, but if you stand between me and our disgrace of a brother, I will kill you."

Lucifer shook his head at Gabriel's pleading eyes, and pushed Deanne towards him. 

"Fuck no. I'm not going to stand by and let them destroy each other!"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Deanne and began to pull her away from the two conflicting Archangels. 

"Deanne you can't stop them, trust me I've tried."

"I don't care. I refuse to let someone else die."

Micheal and Lucifer had started fighting, shortly after Gabriel started dragging Deanne away, Lucifer, fighting defencively, was backed against a tree. Before Micheal could stab Lucifer, Jay stood between them, taking Micheal's blade to the stomach. Jay collapsed holding his stomach, as Lucifer tried to heal him. Deanne broke free of Gabriel's hold, and ran forward, dropping to her knees beside Jay, pulling him into her lap. Jay smiled up at her, taking a shaky breathe before the light faded from his eyes. 

"Jay!.... Jay? JAY!" Tears fell from Deanne's eyes as she hugged her brother close and wrapped her wings around him.

"The fool should have known he was going to die."

Pure rage erupted in Deanne, and she gently slid Jay off her lap, as she stood. Turning Deanne walked towards Micheal, wings raised and all sound dying out as she stood so close to Micheal that their noses almost touched. 

"You heartless bastard." It was barely a whisper that escaped her. 

"The boy was a fool, and his heroics were pointless. Lucifer is still going back in the cage, now move aside child."

Growling Deanne grabbed Micheal by the throat and launched into the air. Micheal punched her in the stomach, and fought to get lose, his hits not effecting Deanne at all. 

"His name was Jay and he 'heroics' is more deserving of respect than anything you've ever done."

Deanne grabbed Micheal's right wing, and in a moment tore him in half, a scream of pure pain, and rage escaping her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!! I promise that i will fix everything! Don't hate me to much.  
> Summary- Deanne has a nightmare, and in her sleep destroys the camp. Lucifer shows up, and tells her that it was actually his nightmare. Micheal shows up, tries to throw Lucifer back in the cage, and they fight. Jay gets between them and Micheal kills him. Deanne over taken with rage kills Micheal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, to give y'all a break from the story and the feels. It is not crucial to the storyline but it will be mentioned later. I would incourage you to read this chapter so you know what is being talked about, but if you don't yoy will not be confused.

When Jay blocked Lucifer from Micheal, he wasn't expecting an angel blade to the stomach. He blocked out the pain, thinking only about how he was going to leave Deanne by herself. Falling on his side, he felt hands pushing on his stomach, as a sharp pain went through him, as the angel blade was removed. Gently hands lifted his head, and legs acted like a pillow, hot tears hitting his face.Jay smiled at Deanne, the smell of his sister comforting him as he felt his soul being pulled out of him. He could hear people talking, but a small man with curly brown hair, and kind eyes caught his attention.

"Don't worry Jay, they will be fine." 

The man began to fade, and his happiest memory from before they found the bunker began to grow around him. Willow trees surrounded a small pond, birds and crickets chirping. Deanne stood by the edge of the water a tackle box sitting on the ground beside her, a fishing pole in her hand. 

"Jay, you won't catch anything standing there staring at me."

'Oh shut up, just because you don't pay attention to nature doesn't mean I can't.'

Deanne rolled her eyes at him and put a hook on her line. 

"You try having everything talking around you and see how much attention you pay. By the way, the blue jay's say your fly's open."

Jay looked down and laughed when he saw that his barn door was indeed open. Turning around his zipped his pants up and glanced up into the trees to find the blue jay. 

"Yo you gonna start fishing or are you going to stare at the birds all day?"

'Oh fuck off, I'll get to it."

Jay sat down in the grass and watched the clouds roll by, and listened to the chirping of the birds.

Them memory began to fade and the sounds of a scream filled his ears. Jay didn't feel alone in his mind as he listened to the conversation of his family.


	16. Sorrow Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to have a ass load of feels, and fluff. While this chapter fixes Ch 14, it will also create more problems and issues. But I promise that by Ch 18 everything will be fixed that comes up in this chapter. If there are any questions please ask all you want in the comments, and I will do my best to answer either in the next chapter or in a response comment. Any criticism is much appreciated, and any requests (for this story, or to start another), not only will tickle me to death, but I will fulfill them to the best of my ability with glee.

      Deanne dropped Michael's vessel and scooped up Jay, crying into his hair. Sam wrapped his arms around them, and held Deanne as she cried, sobs wracking her body. 

"De, why don't we go back to the bunker. We can give him a hunter funeral there."

Deanne stopped crying, her tears running dry, and her expression becoming cold and stoney. Pulling out of Sam's arms she walked over to Dean.

"You wouldn't leave Sam dead, what makes you think that I'm going to let Jay be burned with no way of coming back? He deserves a full and happy life, even if that means I lose everything about myself in the pursuit of that. But I do agree that we should go back to the bunker." 

Dean just simply nodded. Lucifer started to walk away from the group and Deanne handed Jay off to Sam, before flying to lad in front of Lucifer.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I got Jay killed, and couldn't heal him in time. I assume you don't want me around, so I am going to leave."

Deanne stepped forward, poking Lucifer in the chest as she spoke in a low voice. "Jay saved you from Micheal, he wouldn't have done that unless 1) He had forgiven you 2) He was starting to consider you family and 3) Knew and accepted the consequences of his actions. So if you think that you can just walk away from this you got another thing coming buddy. If you don't want to come back to the bunker with us, fine. But you had better check in and answer if I call, because Jay saving your ass, was not just so you could run buck wild and not join the family, even if they don't accept it yet. And if they so much as make a peep to contradict me, elders or no, they will regret it. Jay giving his life for yours, is something that is only done for family, so quit your assuming, because all it does is, make an ass out of you and me."

 Deanne walked back to Sam, taking Jay and before anyone could say anything flew to Jay's room in the Bunker. She gently laid Jay down on his bed, brushing the hair from his face. Walking out of Jay's room, Deanne went to the library, to begin researching how to save Jay. The flutter of wings pulled her from the shelves, to see the rest of her family standing around awkwardly. Sighing Deanne walked out and pulled them into a group hug. pulling back Deanne looked at the remorseful faces of the men and made up her mind.

"I need sorrow pie, anyone else want some?"

Castiel smiled at her and nodded, "That sounds nice, would you like any help?"

"No I got it, thanks though."

Deanne walked out of the library to the kitchen before praying to Castiel.

' _Please keep them out of the hard liquor. If  you can do that then that will be more help than anything else right now. I don't know if I can deal with that right now on top of the need for sorrow pie.'_

Deanne pulled all the ingredients from the fridge she would need along with a beer, to nurse while she baked. Sorrow pie was something she and Jay had created, to make themselves feel better after one of their mother's drunken rages, and it took everything in herself to keep from crying. Putting the two finished pies in the oven to bake she finished her beer, throwing away the bottle. 

"DEANNE!" 

Deanne jumped and spun on her heel to see Lucifer standing in the doorway to the kitchen a excited look on his face.

"Dear lord Lucifer, you scared the shit out of me. What's up?"

"I found him!"

"Found who? If it's God I don't want to know because I have more than half a mind to tell him to shove it."

Lucifer's face fell and his brow furrowed, "No I found Jay."

"Umm, Lucifer he wasn't lost, he is in his room."

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, "No I found his soul."

Deanne stared at Lucifer in shock for a moment, before pulling him into a hug, her excitement growing. 

"So we can fix him now! Oh this is the best news ever! Come on lets go!" 

Deanne grabbed Lucifer's hand and dragged him to Jay's room, and sat down in the desk chair beside his bed. Lucifer, pulled out a small vial, that had a swirling sunset orange liquid in it, with tints of blue. Opening the top, the liquid slowly flowed to Jay, almost like he was breathing it in the liquid entered his mouth. Jay's chest rose then fell, as he started breathing. Deanne shot up from her chair and threw herself at Lucifer, wrapping him in a hug with as much emotion in it as she could muster. Running from the room Deanne nearly jumped for joy. 

"IT'S NOT SORROW PIE ANYMORE!!!!"

Deanne ran into the library as she yelled, her eyes alight. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe all stared at her as she bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for Lucifer to catch up. 

Lucifer came around the corner and Deanne grabbed his arm pulling him into the library faster, a face splitting grin on her face. 

"I don't know whether to be terrified or just as happy."

Deanne stuck her tounge out at Sam, still holding onto Lucifer's arm.

"You'll never guess what Uncle Luce did!" 

Lucifer turned and looked at Deanne with a surprised expressionist eyes fills with confusion. "What did you do Luce?" Gabriel raised and eyebrow, in question, as he spoke, and the only one not staring at them skeptically. "I found Jay's soul." Dean stood up, fast enough that his chair flipped over, his face full of disbelief. Sam, Cas, and Gabe still sitting but each with a diffrent leval of disbelief on their faces. "What do you mean you found his soul?" "Just that dad! I saw it myself it's Jay! Hence why I said it was no longer sorrow pie. SHIT The Pie!" Deanne turned and ran to the kitchen, snatching open the oven to check on her pies. Grabbing the pie tins, she snatched them out, dropping them on the stove top, as her hands were burnt by the hot metal. "Son of a bitch. Lucifer blessed pie tins. Oh yes just what I need burnt hands and odd smelling pie." "De, what's up with the burnt flesh smell?" Gabriel stood in the doorway to the kitchen, concern twisting his features. "I forgot that I needed pot holders before removing the pies, and burnt my hands. No big deal, although I may have lost a layer or two of skin, but no big deal." Deanne turned back around and gently got down plates for the pie, blocking out the pain of the burns of her hands. Gabriel walked up beside her and took her hands to look at them, assessing the damage done. Shaking his head Gabriel, layed two fingers to her forehead, ready to heal her, when she stopped him. "If Jay can take an angel blade to the stomach then I can deal with burnt hands. Thank you though." "Jay's case is a little diffrent than have second degree burns covering the palms of your hands. A blade to the stomach, you can lay in bed and the pain isn't to bad, burnt palms, you think about moving and you have Winchester worthy pain." Gabriel's eyes went from full of laughter and youthful, to wise and caring as he spoke, his voice no longer teasing and sarcastic, but soft and soothing. "Alright, but I'm not happy about it. Jay shouldn't be the only one dealing with pain." Gabriel laughed and gently healed her hands, the laughter and youth back in his eyes. Dean walked into the kitchen a smile on his face. "I thought someone said something about pie." Dean grabbed a knife and went for the pie, only to be intercepted by Deanne. "Good idea dad, you take the knife and plates to the table, and I'll grab the pies." Deanne pushed the plates she had gotten down into his hands before grabbing oven mitts and picking up the pies, following Dean to the table. Sam, Cas, and Lucifer already sitting down at the table. Sam and Cas discussing ways to contain a soul, and Lucifer sitting to the side looking uncomfortable and awkward. "I'm going to go get Jay, don't start with out us. That means y'all. Dad, Uncle Gabe." Deanne rushed down the hall humming 'Hey Jude' out of tune, as she went. She got to Jay's bedroom and knocked on the door before slightly opening it. Jay still layed on his bed, asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breathe he took. Deanne smiled and stood there for a moment watching his chest rise and fall, insuring that he was going to keep breathing before gently shutting the door, deciding that he needed sleep more than pie. Walking back down the hall, she saw Dean raise a fork to his mouth, and with athought changed the pie into steamed broccoli and carrots. Dean bit into the vegetables right as Deanne got right behind him. Dean spit out the vegetables and glared at Gabriel. "You don't mess with a man's pie short stack." Deanne slapped the back of Dean's head, and stole the plate in front of him. "Uncle Gabe didn't do squat. I told you to wait, you impatient pie black hole." Sam leaned on Gabriel, his eyes watering with laughter, Gabriel laughing just as hard, and Castiel chuckling. Dean rubbed the back of his head, and grumbled under his breath as Deanne ate the slice of pie he had gotten. "Can we have pie now or are we waiting on Jay?" "No I figured Jay needed sleep more than pie. Dig in." The next morning Gabriel stopped by Jay's room to check on him, and make sure he was healing alright. Knocking on his door, Gabriel waited for Jay to let him in. Jay opened the door and stepped back to let Gabriel in. "How can I help you Gabriel?" "Just came to check up on you. Need anything?" "No I am fine. Thank you." Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and walked back out of Jay's room. "Just holler if you need anything." "Of course. Thank you again Gabriel." Gabriel nodded and walked away, the way Jay spoke setting him on edge. When Jay scoffed and closed the door to his bedroom, Gabriel only had one thought. 'That's not my nephew.'


	17. Regret, forgiveness, and step-daddy, daughter time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for being patient with me, and being understanding with the delays between chapters. If there is anything that you are confused about, have comments on, or just feel like putting in your two cents, I will do my best to answer, and appreciate anything y'all have to say, negative or not.

Jay stepped out of his bedroom, glancing both ways down the hallway before deciding to follow the voices coming from the library. Standing beside the door to the library Jay stood close enough that he could hear but not close enough that he could be seen.  
“What do you mean, you are concerned about him?”  
“Just that Kiddo. He is acting strange… I know that death can do that to someone, but still… he is acting like a completely different person.”  
“Look De I know that we haven’t been around him for as long as you have but still…. He isn’t acting like the Jay we have gotten to know over this past month.”  
“I don’t understand... His soul looks the same to me. Yeah there is a little bit of Michael amongst his soul, but isn’t that just from the two mixing in the environment before they were collected?”  
“No, that shouldn’t be possible, unless Michael bonded with Jay, but then Jay’s soul would look similar to Dean’s or Sam’s.”  
“But it doesn’t look anywhere close to that. More like someone put the two in a mixing pot and mixed the two together.”  
“Let me see.”  
There was a pause, in which Jay had to keep himself from peering around the door to see what was happening.  
“This is not good. Where is Lucifer?”  
“Out looking for a place to stash Michael’s grace. Why?”  
“Someone pray and tell him to wait to come back until tomorrow. Deanne Come with me.”  
Jay stood up straight at Gabriel asking about Lucifer, thinking that he was going to get what he was looking for, but at the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor as people stood, he ran back to his room, as quietly as he could. He sat on his bed thinking about what he could do to keep them from knowing that he had been listening, until he heard footsteps coming down the hall to his room. Standing Jay moved to the door to act like he was just coming out of his room, only to come face to face with Gabriel.  
“Jay you want to follow me please?”  
Jay narrowed his eyes before tackling Gabriel, and holding an angel blade to his throat.  
“I’m not following you anywhere little brother.”  
Deanne knocked Jay off Gabriel, and pinned him to the floor. Gabriel snapped and the angel blade disappeared from Jay’s hand, before squatting beside the teens.  
“Hiding in a teenager to get to Lucifer is low, Michael. Especially my nephew.”  
“Gabriel, you know that he should not be allowed to walk freely. Father put him in that cage for a reason and letting him roam free is going against Father’s wishes. Running from home was low, but this is treason against him.”  
Gabriel flinched, but still kept up his warrior’s air.  
“Uncle Gabe, What the fuck did you mean by Michael?”  
“Michael is currently possessing Jay.”  
“I THOUGHT ANGELS COULDN’T DO THAT UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION. GET OUT OF MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THINK I CAN’T HURT YOU AGAIN? I WILL MAKE THE CAGE LOOK LIKE A PARADISE BY THE TIME I’M DONE WITH YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
“Deanne calm down, we will sort this out. And sadly that rule doesn’t apply if the soul isn’t occupying the body.”  
“Gabriel, you need to teach your so called niece manners.”  
Dean and Sam came running at Deanne’s screaming, while Castiel just flew to them, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Shut up Michael.”  
“Gabriel, why does Deanne have Jay pinned to the floor?”  
“It seems that it is in fact Michael, not Jay.”  
“What the fuck is that jackass doing possessing my son?”  
Castiel was now holding Dean back, while Sam was pulling Deanne up off him, and Gabriel used his grace to bind and gag him. Deanne turned and punched the wall, her fist going through until she hit concrete, her hand hidden up to the wrist. Sam laid a hand on her shoulder as she ripped her hand from the wall and used her grace to repair the wall. Gabriel snapped and Jay disappeared.  
“Where did you put him?”  
“Down stairs.”  
Sam nodded and pulled Deanne into a hug to keep her from punching the wall again. Deanne was shaking with anger, as she leaned against Sam, trying to keep from crying.  
“Lucifer bless it!”  
Deanne pulled away from Sam as she cursed, and moved towards her room, as the men stood staring at her in confusion.  
“Deanne did you just say Lucifer bless it?”  
“Yes, I did. Old habit. Never liked using God’s name in vain so I improvised. Now I’m going for a run before I tear down half the house. Because if I go down there like I really want to either I’m going to kill my brother in an effort to hurt Michael or I’m going to get pissed and blow up half the bunker.”  
Sam and Gabriel nodded, before she disappeared into her room shutting the door behind her.  
“What are we going to do?”  
“I’m going down there to talk to him, y’all do whatever the hell you want.”  
“No Dean. Your version of talking involves pain, and we can’t hurt Jay. He still is there, but it is more of like when Gadreel would push Sammy aside to have control.”  
Dean turned and punched the wall, denting the paneling, before allowing Castiel to pull him into a hug. Sam ran his hands through his hair, turning to Gabriel.  
“Is there any way that we could get to Jay without Michael knowing so Jay can throw him out?”  
“Not that I know of, unless we pull both their graces out leaving Michael powerless, but that would severely weaken Jay.”  
Sam nodded, and sighed.  
“I’ll start looking for something.”  
“Alright, I’ll go keep an eye on Michael and make sure he isn’t hurting Jay tried to get out of the bonds I’ve got them in.”  
“Dean, why don’t you go to the firing range and work of some steam first? Cas will you keep an eye on De, make sure she doesn’t do anything Winchester-ish?”  
“Of course. Please call me if you find anything.”  
“Course Cas.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Deanne ripped out the drawer that held her jogging pants, grabbing the first pair she saw. Pulling on the pants she grabbed the first shirt she saw in her closet, and pulled it on, before grabbing her tennis shoes and walking out of her room. Padding down the hall to the front door she slipped on her shoes and opened the front door, stepping out into the cool fall weather. Closing the door behind her, Deanne didn’t even stop to think about where the road would take her, she just started running.  
Deanne ran until she couldn’t breathe, and her chest felt like it was going to spontaneity combust. Walking off the road to the line of trees that edged the road, Deanne leaned against the first one she got to, painting. A flash of bright blue out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning to look she saw Castiel’s grace disappearing over the trees, sighing she shook her head and chuckled, too tired to be angry.  
“Cas I know you are watching me. Might as well keep each other company on my walk back.”  
Castiel appeared beside her and laid to fingers on her forehead, healing the pain in her shins.  
“Thanks, guess I was running longer than I thought to get shin splints.”  
“You have been running for half an hour.”  
Deanne raised her eyebrows in surprise and shook her head, not believing that Castiel had followed her for half an hour.  
“So where exactly are we? I don’t recognize anything.”  
“We are about ten miles away from the bunker.”  
"You can fly back if you want, I will understand."  
Castiel tilted his head, and looked at her with confusion, "Why would I do that?"  
"Because it is going to be a boring walk back. And I need a while longer to calm my nerves.  
Castiel nodded and moved to walk beside her. Several moments passed before Deanne broke the silence between them.  
“Padre who taught you to fly?”  
“Gabriel.”  
Deanne hummed in acknowledgement and continued walking. Castiel suddenly stopped waking, and frowned, turning to Deanne, “We must return to the bunker, Lucifer has returned injured.”  
“Ok I will meet you there, but it will take me longer.”  
Deanne quickly stretched her legs, getting ready to run, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“You cannot fly.”  
Deanne bowed her head in shame, fighting a blush. Castiel pulled her into a hug, calming her nerves. When Deanne opened her eyes again they were in the kitchen of the bunker.  
“Everyone is in the library. If you like I can ask Gabriel to teach you.”  
“Thanks Padre, but I was hoping you would.”  
“Of course.”  
Castiel smiled at her, before turning to walk to the library, Deanne following behind.They reached the library to find Lucifer laying on one of the tables, and Sam, Gabe, and Dean standing around him. Sam looked up as they entered the room, with a grim look on his face. Deanne surged forward, panic building in her chest. Lucifer, was littered in cuts and bruises, and his usually slightly tan skin was pale. “I’ve tried to heal him, but it isn’t working, I’ve just managed to slow the bleeding.” Deanne nodded and laid a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Let me try, just to cover all our bases.” Deanne laid a hand on each of Lucifer’s shoulders and began to push her grace into each of his wounds. She stood there long enough that Sam and Dean had sat down, and Dean had fallen asleep. Deanne watched as the bruises began to fade shortly after Sam began to yawn and went to get coffee. By the time that the cuts began to mend Sam had been carried to bed by Gabe, and Cas flew Dean to bed, before they came back to keep her company. Deanne got light headed and weak, as the deeper cuts began to fade, and Lucifer began to wake up. Deanne pulled her grace back, and collapsed, passing out. Gabriel caught Deanne and laid her down, on the table Lucifer had just gotten down from, and checked her over for injury. Lucifer, laid a hand on Deanne’s and shook his head. “I will never understand why they sacrifice themselves for me.” Castiel moved to stand beside Lucifer, “Perhaps it is because they believe that you deserve a second chance.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the links, I have no idea what happened. If links happen again in this chapter please ignore them, I will tell y'all if I put in a link and where.

Deanne came to at midnight the next day, Dean asleep in a chair by her bed and a baby monitor on her desk. Raising an eyebrow, she stretched, making sure to make sound to see who was on the other end of the baby monitor. Lucifer came in with hopeful eyes and the baby monitor clutched tightly in his hand. Giggling Deanne stood up and went to hug Lucifer, refusing to let go until he relaxed into it. Dean woke with a start, jumping to his feet when he saw Deanne was gone and then sighing in relief when he saw her standing by Lucifer. 

"Thank Father you are alright, I was starting to get worried."

"We all were."

Gabe stood in the doorway, with Sam and Cas looking over his shoulders. 

"We heard the baby monitor."

"Who's idea was that anyway? I mean really a person never leaving my side isn't enough?

Lucifer turned red and mumbled an apology before disappearing. Before Deanne could follow him Castiel did, leaving the others to stare at each other in confusion. Deanne looked around and decide that she was ready to face Michael. She walked past Gabe and Sam and down to him, with all three men following her. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from going in. 

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean facing your brother while he is a vessel is hard, let alone when you are like you and Jay, connected at the hip."

Deanne smiled at Dean and nodded, "Yeah, if I don't do it now when I am calm I will never do it." 

Dean let her shoulder go and walked in behind her, leaning against the bookcase as she circled Michael, disgust rolling off her. 

"So, tell me, what in the world made you think that possessing the boy you killed, the brother of the girl that tore your vessel apart, was a good idea? That we wouldn't notice that you act nothing like Jay? At first I would have just chalked it up to the whole death thing, but not even a pissed Jay would act like that."

Micheal sat straight up, his face expressionless and staring straight ahead. Deanne sighed and stopped walking in front of him, turning to face him and hooked her thumbs in her belt loops.

"Just because you are in my brother does not mean that i will no torture you Michael, so start talking now."

Michael raised his head, and smiled at her, "There is no torture that you could do that would break me."

Deanne leaned forward, and smirked, "I accept that challenge."

Deanne turned on her heel and walked out of the room already planning how she was going to torture Michael out of her brother. 

Deanne sat in the library, across from Gabriel, trying to take away his grace. Deanne growled and pulled harder, making Gabriel gasp and pale. 

"Give it back!"

Deanne released Gabriel's grace at Sam's frantic call, concern over coming her glee, at successfully taking away his grace. Sam pulled Gabe into his arms and rocked him back and forth as his color slowly came back and he stopped shaking. 

"That was horrible"

"I am so sorry uncle Gabe, I had no clue it would be that bad, or I wouldn't have asked this of you."

Lucifer walked into the library, and sat down beside Deanne, "Try on me."

"What!?!? No! I am not doing it to anyone but Michael, now that I know what it does."

"Deanne, you cannot practice on Michael. Once he knows that you are not proficient at this he will exploit your every weakness. I have spent a millenia being tortured, please. I want to help."

Deanne sighed and nodded, "On one condition. If it gets to be too much, you tel me right away. No exceptions." 

Lucifer nodded, and relaxed back into his chair. Deanne took a deep breath and focused on his grace, reaching out with her own to grab it and pull it away from him. She pulled until there was a subtle pop in her chest and she had both her and his graces. She looked at Lucifer whom was pale and sweating. Deanne released his grace and watched it flow back into him. Lucifer sighed with relief before relaxing again. 

"Again."

Deanne raised an eyebrow, before pulling away his grace again. Holding it for as long as she could, until Lucifer was shaking and looking like he was about to pass out. She released it calmly trying to not panic, not knowing how long she had kept it from him. She laid a hand on his forehead and healed him, not wanting him to be hurt severely. She turned to Dean, as he was the only one in the room not occupied.

"How long was that?"

"15 minutes."

Castiel stood behind her a hand on her shoulder. Nodding Deanne stood and walked to the door, before turning around and looking at her family.

"Alright, who all is coming with?"

Everyone stood and followed her down the hallway to Michael, and stood back to watch as she walked towards him, coming to a stop right before the demon trap.

"So you still want to keep your mouth shut?"

"You will not break me child."

"Alright. Suit yourself."

Deanne pulled a chair up and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees. She searched Michael and Jay's graces, until she found a way to pull them apart without hurting Jay. Slowly she pulled them apart and pulled Michael's grace slowly towards her. Michael's eyes grew wide for a second before his face went back to being passive and slowly began to pale the longer they sat there.

"I will give it back the moment you start talking."

Michael grit his teeth, as he spoke, "Never. Worm."

Deanne sighed and stood, before snapping up a veil and putting Michael's grace in it and handing it to Lucifer. Deanne walked forward and flicked Michael on the nose, Michael snarled, glaring at her. Deanne pulled back, and then punched him, feeling his jaw break under her knuckles.

"How about now?"

Michael continued to glare at her, so she popped his jaw back into place with a quick flick of her wrist. Laying two fingers to his forehead she healed any damage done, before turning to her family and swinging out an arm.

"Have at it."

Lucifer frowned, "What about Jay?"

"I have made sure that he will feel none of the pain and remember none of this."

Dean strode forward and decked Michael, continuously until his face was a mess of broken bones and swollen flesh. Again Deanne healed him, blocking out her emotions that were screaming at her to make Jay safe.

"How about now?"

"Fine I will tell you. But you must give me back my grace."

"I will after you spill." Michael growled, glaring as he began to talk.

"The boy sacrificed himself for Lucifer. It stands to reason that Lucifer would trust him and I could get close enough to put him in his place, and then let the boy take the fall."

Deanne plunged her grace into Michael's head, searching the combined minds to find Jay. She found him in an old memory of her fishing and him watching the blue jays.

"Jay!"

"Deanne? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Telling you to kick Michael out."

Jay sat for a moment thinking, before nodding and disappearing. When Deanne exited his mind, Jay was handcuffed to the chair and Michael stood in his old vessel beside him. Deanne grabbed him by the collar and flew away with him. They landed in an empty field in Africa.

"This is your one and only chance to leave and never come back."

Michael flew off, leaving Deanne to stare at the cloudless sky silently thanking any Gods that had helped.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of 17 Year Old Surprises, but I have started on the next fic in the series, and hope to have the first chapter up soon. As alway if you have any questions I shall try my best to answer them and any comments both helpful and encouraging are greatly appreciated.

Deanne flew back to the bunker, and found Dean, Sam and Jay sleeping while Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer stood in a circle talking. She walked up to them, pulling them into a group hug.

"Not that your hugs arnt awesome but what the hell kiddo?"

"Oh hush, just because I hug you doesnt mean something is wrong. But did anyone else feel like something else helped?"

"That is actually what we were just talking about. Michael bowed out far too quickly to be dealing with just you."

"It felt like more than one to me."

"What do you meant more than one Cassie?"

"It felt like more than one old power was here."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Deanne went to answer it while her father and uncles brainstormed who could have helped with Michael. At the door was a middle aged man with greying curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. 

"Hello Deanne."

"Hi?"

"May I come in?"

"That depends, who are you?"

"I am God."

Deanne burst into laughter at the statement.

"Sorry, but God is probably dead with how long he has been gone."

Deanne tried to glimpse his soul and was blinded. Deanne didn't even have time to scream before all of her family was behind her.

"Heal her Father!"

Two fingers pressed against her forehead and she could see again. 

"I am sorry I have been gone so long my children."

"Oh holy shit! You weren't kidding."

"He told you he was God and you viewed his grace! What the hell Deanne?"

"Oh my bad! Sorry for not believing some strange man appearing at the door telling me he is God."

She heard laughter and saw God chuckling. 

"What's so funny Chuck, er God?"

"Chuck is fine Dean, and she really is a Winchester to the core isn't she."

"I'm right here!"

"Yes I must talk to you Deanne, in person."

"Alright."

As her family slowly left, God laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Time to wake up. You've seen all I can show you."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Deanne woke up with a gasp, a beeping noise filled her ears. Jay lay in a hospital bed beside her, their hands clutched tightly. Softly she pulled her hand from Jay's and quietly walked to the door, opening and shutting the door. Rushing down the hallway to get home and pack, almost running into a lady holding a baby. 

"Oh shit. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Charlie."

Deanne smiled and shook her hand.

"Deanne Winchester."


End file.
